Drabbles, or no?
by DustyToonlink
Summary: Fun little moments in Splatoon. Ranging from Turf wars to home life, we're going to follow the stories of many different people. Recurring characters may or may not come, everyone is different. Some have special abilities, some are formed weirdly, some have an uncommon personality. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Ankle Pain

Current location, Saltspray Rig. His team rose up, their ink color blue. His opponents rose as well, their ink color orange.

They watched the timer go down.

3...

2...

1...

 _GO!_

The horns went off, each team quickly lunged forward, ready to use their weapons. One certain inkling leaped with all his might, ready to unleash hell...

Until he tripped.

" _FUCK!_ " he screeched, landing straight on his face with a large BANG. He could almost feel his teeth cracking from the harsh impact. Better check for any missing...

"Hey! No swearing on the battlefield!" A supervisor of the Turf War yelled, "We gotta keep this place clean and cursing free! Otherwise the parents are gonna lash out at us again..." she muttered bitterly, before walking back into the booth, which held all the monitors showing scenes from the cameras placed around the stage.

The kid grumbled before slowly picking himself back up. He was already so far behind, as his teammates were already racking up points above three hundred while he was only at a measly two. Quickly glaring at his hurt foot, he limped off to join the others in their huge battle.

The supervisor looked worriedly at the boy, noticing the limp. She had a quick debate in her mind, announce to the kid to get out and heal his foot to not risk further injury, or just let him be and probably get fired?

...

Eh, she wasn't getting paid enough for this job. With a nonchalant shrug, she sat back in her chair and watched the monitors, idly slurping on her drink.

* * *

His name was Tucker, and he was not having a nice time right now.

As soon as he tripped he knew he was not going to have fun in this match. He attempted to walk off the pain in his foot- no, his ankle. He attempted to walk off the pain in his ankle. That backfired almost immediately, as he almost tripped yet again. An inkling from the other team saw him stumble, and held his fire.

"Hey, dude! Are you okay? I saw you almost fall there and-"

"I'm. FINE." Tucker growled, slapping away the hand that was reaching over to help him up. He shakily stood up on his two feet, faking a grin at the suspicious inkling. "See? I'm fine!"

That did little to convince the other inkling.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tucker noticed orange ink coming in his direction. On instinct, he tried to run and duck for cover to come up with a plan, but the pain intensified greatly, causing him to crash down on the ground face first yet again. He hissed sharply, holding his ankle in hopes of soothing the pain but to no avail.

The other inkling looked over at his teammate, shaking his head and holding up a hand, signaling her not to shoot. He received a confused nod in return, before she lowered her aerospray. The orange boy turned back to Tucker.

"Where's your contact pad? 'names Daniel by the way."

Tucker momentarily glanced up at Daniel, "Why would you need it? I said I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Don't think I didn't see you holding your ankle ten seconds ago. Hand it over."

Tucker sighed, slowly sitting upright before searching his pockets for the communication device. He felt a slight bump in his back pocket before pulling out the contact pad, handing it to Daniel. On the contact pad was a map of where Tucker's teammates were, and three buttons. C'mon, Booyah, and Help. Help was highlighted in red, to show that you would press it only if a teammate was injured and needed assistance. Daniel wordlessly pressed it without hesitation before handing it back to Tucker. The contact pad rang an alarm to signal any nearby inklings to head their way.

Seconds later, they hear a yell of a female inkling super jumping to their position. Right beside Tucker was a circling hologram, which said the name Angie. Moments later she landed, a concerned look upon her face.

"Tucker! I saw that you needed help, are you okay?" she asked, before looking at the other inklings, "I guess you must've been discovered by these guys, eh?"

Tucker gave a bitter laugh, "Yeah, sucks to have to be so helpless when your opponent is right at your tail. Thank god I didn't get splatted by...what's your name?" he paused, looking at the female orange inkling.

"The name's Cat!" she chirped, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She wore an ice blue t-shirt with a green hat, while hoping happily from side to side in her purple shoes.

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Cat. Listen, my ankle is messed up. I don't know _how_ it got that way but-"

"Is it because you tripped and fell? Yeah, don't even think about it." Angie interrupted, folding her arms in trying to look as unimpressed as possible.

Tucker groaned, "Then why didn't you help me up?!"

"I thought you would've been okay! This is a turf war, we don't have much time to lose y'know." Angie shrugged.

Daniel stepped in. "Guys, we don't have time for this. There's at least a minute and thirty seconds left on the clock, we can get Tucker out of here in a minute if we cooperate. I'll carry his arms, and you two can get his legs, got it?"

Angie rolled her eyes before going to grab Tucker's foot. "Whatever."

Cat had went to grab his other foot, with the injured ankle.

He cried out hastily, "EASY _EASY!_ Holy frick that hurts." he then squirmed in their arms, "Is this really necessary? My pride is going down to three percent."

"Well, it's either you deal with this and have your pride completely erased, _oooor_ have to deal with the pain and become a squid in the end to transport back to Inkopolis, where it'll hurt even _worse_. Which will it be, eh?" Angie stated sarcastically.

Tucker gulped, "Judging by the fact that it hurts so much already, I'm gonna have to go with the first option. Ehehehe..."

* * *

On their (very slow) walk to the supervising booth, they noticed other inklings on both teams looking over worriedly, but not heading over. They all decided to hold up on the Turf War, sitting and talking to each other about the situation, most likely.

 _Seems they all heard about me...Wait, why aren't they helping?!_ Tucker thought, squinting at his other teammates in anger. _Such great teammates._

"Hey! Lady! We have an injured guy over here! So why don't you do your job and get him out of here, eh?" Angie shouted at the supervisor in the booth, dropping Tucker's foot and marching over to her.

"You're lucky I'm hurt! Otherwise one of us would have purple and blue all over their skin, and it wouldn't be ink!" Tucker threatened, receiving an eye roll in return.

"Oh my god... Guys come look at this!" Angie said in awe, walking into the booth.

"Woah..." both Daniel and Cat gasped as they walked inside the booth as well, dragging in a grumpy Tucker with them.

Shiny buttons and monitors were all around in the booth, some of the buttons were flashing different colors, and the monitors were showing places around the stage, including the other inklings still chatting with each other. And the supervisor was fast asleep in the chair, snoring loudly with an arm drooped over her face.

"Alright, where's the button to get Tucker out of here? We only have forty seconds left so search fast!" Daniel ordered, quickly moving to scan the different buttons in hopes of finding the correct one.

Not long after he said that Cat exclaimed, "Found it! It says 'Use only when an inkling has to leave in the middle of the turf war, and when it's urgent'. Sounds legit to me!"

"Press it! The sooner the better!" Angie commanded, dragging Tucker to where she assumed was the transportation pod.

Tucker sighed in relief, "Finally! This stupid ankle has been getting on my nerves and it hasn't even been five minutes!"

"Yeah yeah quit your whining. You're gonna get outta here in _just_ a moment..." she looked up to where the button was, "Cat. Help give me a boost up there, must've been placed really high so only the grown ups could get it."

Horns started blaring as a countdown appeared on all the monitors.

10...

"Ten seconds left on the clock! PRESS THE STUPID BUTTON BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

9...

"CHILL! I ALMOST GOT IT!"

8...

"WELL YOU BETTER GET IT SOON, OTHERWISE I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR JAW!"

"SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH! I'M TRYING MY BEST, TUCKER!"

7...

"HOW IS IT EVEN THAT HARD? IT'S JUST A BUTTON!"

"WELL YEAH BUT IT'S ON A PLATFORM, AND I'M SHORT WHAT DID YOU EXPECT, EH?"

"I DUNNO, MAYBE I EXPECTED DANIEL- _THE TALL ONE_ , TO PRESS IT?"

6...

"I MAY BE SHORT BUT WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR STUPID ASS-"

" _ **JUST PRESS THE FUCKING BUTTON!**_ "

5...

4...

Daniel and Cat sat in awkward silence as the two aggressive blue inklings bickered loudly. It was an amazement that the supervisor hadn't awoken yet.

3...

2...

"...Okay it's pressed! Are you happy no-" Angie then noticed Tucker had already disappeared, "Wow this thing acts fast."

1...

 **GAME!**

* * *

Days later, Tucker was put on crutches and kept from doing Turf Wars until his ankle healed. He was suspended for swearing after the warning either way, so now he just looked longingly at the matches from the sidelines.

He heard footsteps behind him, though they were very quiet to his ears, as the jellyfish next to him were wooting and hollering as their favorite teams battled against each other.

"Hey, how's your ankle?" Daniel asked, sitting next to Tucker and glancing down at the match going on below them.

"Hurts like a bitch, but I'll live." Tucker replied, giving his ankle a light pat which he instantly regretted.

After the event the other day, they had both met up after and immediately clicked. They were buddies in no time, learning that they both shared a favorite sport, skateboarding. Unfortunately, they couldn't do it together _just_ yet, though Tucker was willing to risk it. Daniel had laughed at that.

"Heard Angie went on a rampage after being suspended." Daniel chuckled.

"Yeah, she was so pissed! You should've seen the look on her face when she found out!" Tucker laughed happily, holding his sides.

"So, how long did the doctor say you'll be out of commission?"

"Uh...I think two weeks? I don't really care, because I'm suspended from matches for three! That's just fucking stupid."

The orange inkling pat his friend on the back, "Three weeks will pass by fast, don't worry. Want to come over to my place and play some video games?"

Tucker's eyes sparkled in delight, "Hell yes! You recently got that one game right? Where you gotta spray ink everywhere and defeat that ugly guy with the water hose?"

"Yeah! It's called 'Super Ink Splat!' or something. I think there's a multiplayer option... First game we play?"

"First game we play."

* * *

 **How was that? These are just gonna be different drabbles with different inklings doing different stuff.**

 **This one is titled, "Ankle Pain".**

 **That's it.**

 **Just.**

 **Ankle Pain.**

 **Best title amiright?**

 **Next Chapter: who knows, i don't plan these.**

 **Edit: Okay so I forgot to add this.**

 **My interpretation of inklings is that, while they don't have bones, they gotta have some form of structure in their bodies to hold up their limbs, right?**

 **So I asked my followers on tumblr what they thought would've been a good idea as something to replace "bones".**

 **Many different responses, and i have next to no idea how anatomy works, so i went with Cartilage after I searched it on google.**

 **Cartilage is sorta like, a softer bone. Not exactly a bone, but it holds structure, so why not?**

 **And there's a certain kind of Cartilage for the inklings, one that can change shape, but to only two different shapes: Humanoid, and Squid**

 **Humanoid is when it's mostly hardened, having to hold all the limbs in place and stuffs, that would explain how Tucker messed up his ankle, by messing up the Cartilage there.**

 **In squid form, the cartilage has softened, and sorta liquified. but only to the point where it can go through bars and grates and stuff, not to where it can become a puddle. And when the Cartilage softens, it sorta, sloshes, inside the squid. hence why Tucker didn't want to turn into a squid, because it would hurt even more if he moved just a _tiny_ bit in squid form**

 **so yeah**

 **hope that cleared some stuff up**


	2. Captured

They had dragged him in sometime in the afternoon, and it was no easy battle. The kid had put up a huge fight, kicking and screaming with all he could. It took three soldiers to subdue him.

They had finally got him just an hour ago. He was trapped, with five octolings surrounding him, he had no place to go. The kid tried his best to resist, but the moment one of the 'lings kicked his weapon out of his hands, things weren't going to work out for him.

The inkling had switched to hand combat after that, punching, kicking, even biting some of the soldiers in hopes of escaping, but to no avail. He took out two soldiers with just his fists, so the remaining three held him down and knocked him out.

Now he was awake, trying to shake out of the octolings harsh grips. He obviously knew it wouldn't work, but he kept trying anyway. They had smashed his armor and confiscated his communication headset to use later. The boy had no way of contact to that dreaded CuttleFish, an old man who had fought in the Great Turf War. Agents one and two were still on the loose however, and they were very difficult challenges that the Octarians had yet to be victorious against as well.

Oh well. They had caught this one, and now he could be used as a hostage.

The octolings threw the inkling into the cell, not giving a second glance before they locked the door. He landed with a harsh THUMP, laying sprawled out on the floor for a split second before jumping back up with large amounts of rage fueled energy.

The next two hours were filled with angry screeching and loud banging, the inkling just wouldn't _shut up_. He had charged at the bars numerous times in hopes of breaking them down, failing each and every time. He tried punching them, ended up bruising his knuckles. He tried kicking them, he was certain his toes were messed up. He even tried biting them, and he was absolutely positive one of his fangs had cracked.

The guards outside of his cell hadn't moved a muscle, save for switching out every so often. One had threatened to go inside his cell and twist his arm to the point where his skin would tear if he hadn't quieted down. The inkling hadn't, and now he was sitting in a corner with a heavily bleeding, bruised arm. It was dripping out a light yellow, the inkling's current tentacle color.

Ten minutes after that he was yelling insults at the guards, trying to get a reaction out of them. Seems he was pretty brave, either that or incredibly stupid as the guards could do whatever they wanted to him as long as he wasn't killed. One guard had sighed in exasperation, turning slightly and firing a few shots at the angered inkling to quiet him down for a couple of minutes at most.

Wasn't really all that fun, being pelted by his mortal enemy's ink color- that stuff _**burned**_. Turf wars weren't all that bad in his opinion, only a light burning sensation. This, however, felt like his skin was being torched with the sun. So this was great situation he was in. His fang was cracked, his arms and feet hadn't stopped hurting, he couldn't walk without a limp, and he had to ink. And _not_ the kind in turf wars.

And he was hungry too. Would they even feed him? Hopefully.

"Yo! Guys, heh, can we just forget what happened a bit ago and uh... give me some food? I'm starving over here." the inkling asked, looking over at one of the guards with anticipation. To his dismay, they didn't move a muscle.

He sighed, slumping against the wall. He brought his hands to his face and counted his fingers out of sheer boredom, one to ten, ten to one, two four six, ten eight six... Ugh.

He was kinda glad the wound on his arm that came from the octoling twisting it so hard had stopped bleeding. In all honesty had he bled out a little more, he probably would've fainted from blood loss. In a short moment of curiosity, he had licked the blood on his arms. Doesn't taste all that good, but not the worst taste in existence.

He shifted slightly, his need to empty his bladder was rising fast. The last thing he wanted was to end up going in his shorts, but he also didn't want to ask his mortal enemy to go to a _restroom_ of all places. A quick choice was made in his mind, hold it and hope someone comes in soon to let him out, or ask to use the bathroom and suffer from humiliation?

He was told he was a rather air headed inkling, but he honestly wasn't that stupid.

He picked up his light frame and limped over to the bars of his cell, where the octoling guards stood, "Hey, guys! Sorry to have to bother you again but..." he shuffled his feet, "Unless you want this place smelling bad with a certain kind of ink everywhere, I suggest you take me to a restroom in the next...Five minutes? Yeah."

For a moment the guards stood still with no reaction evident upon their faces, then one of them sighed and turned around, "Fine. You're powerless against us anyway, but if you try any tricks we won't hesitate to bring you back here." the inkling couldn't be happier.

* * *

 _Well that could've gone better_ , the inkling decided. They had taken him to the restroom and let him do his business, but on the way back he had tried to escape. He succeeded in taking out one of the guards, but the other had caught onto him before he could knock him out, and quickly dragged him to the cell before throwing him back in.

Now there were four octolings in front of his cell, double the amount previously. They had told him they wouldn't let him out of his cell after the little "stunt" he had pulled, even to use the restroom. How nice. Future him was going to be regretting this in a couple of hours, he bet.

He had asked them again for food a bit later, and got nothing but moldy bread slices and rotten fish that had failed to evolve over the years. Still, it was better than nothing, and the young inkling slowly ate them, not really able to savagely eat them like he was planning to with his injured arm and hands. Wow his breath probably reeked by now.

It was ten minutes later when he felt sick, wow his stomach really hated those fish, though he didn't blame it. The bread he could stand, all he did was block out the fact that they were moldy. So now he was back to sitting in the corner, except on his side and facing the wall while holding his stomach in attempts to ease the feeling.

This was nice. This was so, fucking, nice. Not even a day in enemy territory and he was already miserable. He was sick, injured, and homesick. Six hours haven't even passed, he wanted to facepalm at his patheticness but found no motivation to do so.

Tears of many emotions started slipping out of his eyes, mostly clear but with a hint of yellow. He hadn't even tried to stop them, instead he began to sniffle. He was just a kid. The guards outside his door were probably kids too, but older kids. Like sixteen or seventeen. This inkling right here? He was thirteen. The average age for inklings to be able to turn into humanoids was fourteen, but there were the occasional exceptions. He was one of them. He had actually turned on his twelfth birthday, a huge surprise to both him and his parents. It was pretty exciting, knowing that he was a pretty early bloomer (after a doctor visit to make sure nothing was wrong with him).

Ah, he was rambling. He tended to do that. By now he was shuddering after every breath-and coughing too. Oh great, now he really was getting sick, this day was just getting better and better.

"Hey, kid. How old are you?" one of the soldiers guarding his cell asked, the inkling had no idea which had asked the question as none of them turned around.

His happy casual facade had long since gone out the window, "T-thirteen..." he stuttered, drawing in a large breath in an attempt to calm himself down.

The octoling grunted in response, looking over at their fellow guards in surprise. They were all startled that an inkling as young as he had managed to beat over half of the Octarians, as well as be considered as a "major threat".

Yet he could've sworn he heard one mutter, "Thirteen? CuttleFish must be going nuts..."

And he was sure his ears were lying to him when he heard, "I kinda feel bad for the kid."

 **So how was this one? There may or may not be a part two to this, you never know ;)**

 **But in all seriousness, I had come up with this idea, asked my twitter followers what they thought of it, and wrote it out into this nice little chappie right here. I intended for this one to be filled with less comedy and more angst, as not everything going on in Splatoon is all fun and games.**

 **I haven't given the inkling a name, because I decided to leave it up to you guys! Name him whatever you want, I can't really care less. After your Dad? sure. Your dog? why not. Your favorite porn star? Eh, that's up to you, kinda weirded out tho.**

 **BTW: I'm gonna call this an "Agent AU". Basically, in some chapters Agent 3 is not going to be this inkling. They might be replaced by someone else. And that's okay! They (maybe) will come back! Agent 3 could be this yellow guy, or a blue girl, or a green dude, the possibilities are endless! Do you guys get me?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one coming: I really don't know, i don't plan these at all.**


	3. New stage

Current Location: Flounder Heights

Light blue team rose up, shaking their heads to get rid of excess ink. Light pink team rose up, doing the same. The countdown began.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

"Holy fuck this place is huge!" one inkling gasped, holding his contact pad to glance at the map. Another inkling looked over as well, eyes widening in surprise.

It was the first match ever held in this place, and rather than battle, the inklings just wanted to tour the place for the first time...Despite there being a recon mode.

"Look at all of those apartments! I wonder who lives in them..." an inkling girl bemused, putting a finger to her lips in wonder.

"I wonder how the other team is taking this new stage..." an inkling boy said, looking around at the battlefield.

"I'M LOST. _I NEED AN ADULT_." An inkling boy cried, wandering around the field a bit too far from his teammates. It was one of his first matches too, so the poor guy had no idea how to super jump to his teammates nor spawn yet.

Everything he saw was apartments, apartments apartments apartments. Same color, same dirt, same sky. It was all pretty confusing to him, in a map this big. Speaking of maps...

"Maybe I should check that thing that lady gave me?" he wondered, pulling out the contact pad and glancing down at the map. "Oh."

Feeling pretty silly, he blushed a bright pink and looked down at the map, trying to find the way back to his teammates. Sure enough, they were on the map...all the way on the other side. They were bunched together in one group moving around the place, occasionally using their weapons to get to places they can't reach in humanoid form.

The inkling sighed, and started walking to back to his team, wondering to himself how he got into this mess. His head was down, and he wasn't really paying attention to anything, before he heard a whooping and hollering come from somewhere. Confused, he looked around and tried to find the source of the noise. It ended up being two jellyfish having some weird dance off, to where the inkling watched for about a minute before continuing to look for his teammates.

* * *

"Hey where did that one kid go? What's his name...Caden! He was here a couple of seconds ago I swear." a girl with her hair in a ponytail asked, looking around in search of the inkling boy.

Another girl shrugged, "Who knows, I heard he was a clutz and easily got lost, so it would make sense if he was already in the middle of the map looking for a way out."

"Even more clutzy than a level 1?"

"Yep, and he's a level 4 too. Kid probably doesn't even know how to super jump yet."

"Should we go get him? I'm kinda worried."

"Nah, he'll find out as he levels up. I mean, that's what we had to do."

"Heh, true. Remember when you first tried super jumping? Wow that was the loudest far-"

"We. Agreed. Not. To speak of that. Ever. _Again_."

"Whatever you say, miss loudy mcloud pants. Or should I say, FARTY MCFART PAN-" cue ponytail girl being shoved off the map, bursting into a cloud of color below.

"You're lucky that's not permanent." the second inkling girl grumbled, ear twitching in annoyance as she heard the loud laughter coming from the spawn point.

* * *

"Hoooly shit there's a playground down there." A light blue inkling boy noticed.

An inkling girl frowned. "Why are you pointing that out? We're too old for those playgrounds anyway-"

"I want. To go on it." he whispered, eyes twinkling in anticipation.

"You can't go, we're in the middle of a bat-"

"I'M GOING ON IT!"

"No wait! Stop! You'll just-" the inkling girl winced as she heard the painful sounding whimpers coming from the squid spirit floating from what was an ink cloud. "Told ya."

* * *

With a dancing jellyfish buddy on his head, Caden peered around the area, looking for any teammates as well as being wary of enemies. With a relieved sigh, he stepped out of his hiding spot and pulled himself up a ledge. Despite being a beginner, he was already athletic as he enjoyed running around the house when he was bored and nobody was home.

He suddenly heard an alarm come from somewhere, making him jump and look around for any danger. After noticing it was his contact pad, he pulled it out and looked at the source of the alarm, finding out that one of his teammates was splatted.

 _But...How so?_ Caden wondered, looking at the map in confusion. Not even one fourth of it was covered in any ink, the teams probably just looking around the area instead of actually participating in battle. There was a pink X on the map, which was connected to one of his teammates, Mikayla. It showed the X off the map, implying that she fell out of boundaries somewhere.

Must've slipped, Caden decided before putting away the pad. He headed in the direction of an arrow he saw on his map, belonging to another girl named Mia, who seemed rather stuck up when he first met her.

...(tiny little time break that doesn't deserve a line)

Right after Caden met up with his teammates, time was called and the match was over. Judd slowly padded over to the supervision booth, which held a map of the place and how much was splatted. To his surprise, the place was barely covered in ink, almost completely bare. _Well, this is going to be easier than I expected_ , Judd thought as he looked over the map before coming up with the calculations in his head.

He walked out of the booth, and found that both teams were there waiting for his judgement, an amused expression upon most of their faces. Judd sighed, then facepawed. " _You kids are unbelievable_." he meowed, tail swishing slightly.

Some kids just stood there, others shrugged, and a few giggled. Judd stood up on his two hind legs, and started his dramatic little dance, closing his eyes in concentration.

Who won...

Who won...

Who won...

Judd's eyes snapped open and out from nowhere popped two flags. Not one, but _two,_ pink and light blue. " _Well, looks like you both are winners. Managing to ink just enough to match each other you all get a 300 point bonus_. _Nick, congrats on leveling up_."

The inkling boy from earlier who wanted to play in the playground now dubbed Nick, cheered and spun around in happiness.

" _Maybe next time you lot will actually battle? Many inklings want to try out actually turfing here y'know_." Judd chided, idly licking his paw as his tail flicked a bug.

The inklings grumbled before walking to the nearby inkline, all of them converting their tentacles to one color before shooting the inkline and diving into it, on the way back to inkopolis.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes!-" Nick whooped, riding on one of the sea lions that rocked back and forth. "I am so glad I spotted this park today!" many inkling children stared at him as he did so, but Nick seemed not to care in the slightest.

* * *

 **? ? ? ?**

 **The "I'M LOST. I NEED AN ADULT." part is something I have said when I first played the map okay.**

 **I have gotten lost in there.**

 **Next chapter: I never plan these but I always got ideas ok**


	4. Party?

Current Location: Camp Triggerfish

Purple team rose up, shaking off excess ink from their heads. Yellow team rose, doing the same.

A yellow inkling girl by the name Ally looked over at her teammates in bafflement. The three others had mischievous smirks upon their faces, as if they were planning something. She recalled them talking to each other in the lobby before heading into the teleporters, all of them were laughing and looking at the other team.

Ally shrugged, whatever they were up to...she didn't want to have no part in it. Gripping her spattershot junior tightly, she waited for the countdown.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

Ally leaped off the platform with what strength her legs had, finger pressed hard down on the trigger of her weapon as she ran to cover her team's base. However, she only heard the sound of her gun and the faint echos of the other team's weapons. Confused, she turned around and looked for her teammates, but they were nowhere to be found.

 _And they haven't even tried to cover any ground!_ Ally thought, a scowl growing present upon her face. She pulled out her contact pad and searched for her teammates, noticing that they were all in the same place...

"Ugh, those guys are gonna get it!" She hissed before turning into squid form and super jumping over to one her teammates she randomly picked out, Daniel.

As she soared in the air she noticed that the yellow team wasn't as active as she thought they would be. Not one glob of yellow ink was what she saw beyond their base, as if the whole team had been teleported back early, which was an error they were trying to fix.

Adjusting her feet, she landed solidly on the hard wood underneath her, instinctively calling out an "I'm here!" to alert her teammates she had jumped to them. A short distance away she saw a moving mix between pink and yellow, but it was too far for her to tell exactly what it was. Shooting her ink into a path, she quickly dived into it and swam over to whatever was going on over there.

* * *

Ally wasn't expecting this.

Right as she walked up to where she saw the two colors moving, she spotted all four yellow team members and her three pink teammates...squidding? They were constantly switching from kid to squid form, jumping up and down as they went. Loud laughter and giggling was all she heard, the inklings apparently were having a blast.

Ally furrowed her eyebrows, _what were they doing? This is a turf war! Not...whatever this is!_

Anger filled her bloodstream, and before she knew it she had splatted all four of the yellow team with her weapon, the four spirits looking betrayed as they headed back to spawn point. Her teammates immediately stopped, looking over at her with heavy frowns and glares.

"Why'd you go and do that?! We were having fun and you just ruined it!" yelled Mike, waving his arms around frantically.

"Yeah! You just waltzed right in there and killed the party!" Daniel whined, crossing his arms and pouting.

Ally fumed, "Why do you think I killed the party?! This is a turf war! Not... whatever the heck was going on thirty seconds ago!"

"Ahem. 'Whatever the heck was going on thirty seconds ago' is called a Squid party. Somebody came up with it a bit after turf wars were invented. Ever since that happened, whenever someone tries to start one, everyone is obligated to join in no matter what. It's sorta an...Unspoken rule." An inkling girl by the name of Carla explained, shrugging as she did so.

"But why do you guys even do them? Isn't it against the rules to do anything else other than turfing?" Ally questioned, raising a brow.

This time Mike spoke up, "Nah. That's just what the newbies, like you, think. In reality we can actually do anything we want in here, as long as it ain't inappropriate. We have cameras all over the place to broadcast matches on TV."

Daniel piped in, "Yeah! Sometimes people get bored of turf wars too! So they go and try to start a Squid party! The people that watch the turf wars think they're entertaining, so it's more common now! If only we didn't get such a headrush, blegh."

Ally scratched her head, "Then why did nobody ever tell me about this? I wouldn't have splatted the other team had I known. And wait, we can do _anything_?"

"It's not exactly an official rule, it's just a weird tradition people do nowadays. They don't tell us this stuff because even though we can do anything we want to, the prime objective here is to do turf wars. That's it." Carla said, adjusting her white glasses.

"O-Oh. Well, sorry about splatting the other team. I guess I got angry and took it out on them..." Ally stuttered, gently rubbing one of her tentacles in an apologetic fashion.

Mike chuckled, "No sweat. There's always a next time. Two minutes are left on the clock, why don't we go meet up with the other team and party 'till our time here ends?" he suggested, starting to walk in the direction of the yellow team's base.

"I'm in!" Daniel chirped, hopping alongside him with large amounts of excitement.

Carla smirked and started walking as well before she glanced over her shoulder at Ally, "Don't take it personally if they splat you. You _did_ leave an impression that you were a fun killer after all." she left with the others, hands in her pockets as she went.

Ally stood there for a moment, Try to rack up as many points as possible and take advantage of the situation, or join in on the party and dismiss getting any points?

...

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Ally grinned, sprinting after her team. Turf wars do get kinda boring after a while.

* * *

Staring at the silly mess of yellow and pink, Ally sweatdropped. They had gotten back to the yellow team, and like what Carla said, Ally got splatted. By the time she super jumped back over to where the group was, her teammates had explained to the yellow team what had happened in the previous minute.

She had tried joining the Squid party with them, but the headrush she got from it was too much for her to handle, so she just stood there awkwardly. The others seemed to be enjoying themselves though, laughter and giggling returned, louder than before. Ally wanted to join in, but she didn't really know how to fit in. Then, she got an idea, recalling something Carla had explained to her on the way to the yellow team.

 _"Sometimes we don't always just continuously switch between kid and squid form. People like to change things up, from climbing in weird places to constantly super jumping to your teammates even if they're right next to you. As long as it's fun." Carla stated, nonchalantly chewing a lemon flavored piece of gum._

Grinning, Ally quickly shifted into squid form before super jumping in the air with a loud "AWWW YEAH!", over to Mike. When she landed, she received a questioning look from him, and in return she winked with a giant grin. Mike knew exactly what was going on.

A few seconds later she jumped again, this time with Mike joining her milliseconds after. This got the whole group to start super jumping to each other, each and every single one of them whooping and spinning as they went. Sometimes they even high fived while in midair, teammate to teammate, teammate to opponent.

Five seconds were left on the clock, one teammate stopped jumping and turned into a squid. Quickly, others copied them, seeming to know exactly what they were doing. The pink squid slowly moved over to the edge of the stage, and to Ally's surprise, jumped right in with no hesitation. Others quickly followed suit, leaving just Ally there by herself.

Not even thinking, and with one second left on the clock, she ran over to the water and jumped straight in as well. And with that, Time was called.

* * *

"Well, I learned something new today." Ally stated, pulling up the sleeves on her red and yellow striped shirt.

Carla smiled sarcastically, "And what was that?" she asked, tossing her Aerospray RG in the air and catching it gracefully.

"That our society is really, _really_ weird."

"Heh, yep. This always happens at least once a week, so you better get used to it."

"Oh I will. Probably will even start one too."

"Good luck with that, you need at least two people to start a successful Squid Party."

"Well then, do you want to be my number two?"

"...Meh, why not. I don't have much to do this week, and I'd rather not end up with my rank going down even further than it is."

"What even is your rank?"

"A c minus."

"..."

"..."

"...Wow."

"Yeah...I suck at ranked battles."

* * *

 **Well, this chapter was basically a giant explanation on what a squid party is. I could've definitely included everything about squid parties in this chapter, but I don't think they'd be able to do all that in a span of 3 minutes.**

 **Next chapter: I have no clue**


	5. Not so young

Wandering around the plaza was a young inkling called Nick. There was a small pep in his step as he walked around on the dull concrete. His bright yellow tentacles bounced in time to his steps, kept together in a sky blue hair tie. He wore a green shirt with yellow dots, as well as black shorts with white stripes on both sides of it. His large feet were wearing brown boots, the tiny belts on it jingling with every step.

A pair of earphones were in his ears, playing his favorite singer, or should I say, singers, song. The Squid sisters. A large grin was upon Nick's face, his eyes closed in happiness and his cheeks yellow with a light blush. Nothing could ruin his mood.

Suddenly, he heard a loud BANG. Startled, he pulled out one of his earbuds and strained his hearing to see what was going on. Hearing nothing after that, Nick shrugged and went to put the earbud back in his ear.

CRASH!

This time he heard it. Turning his head in the direction the sound, Nick found an alley. It was the same ally he would usually find Spyke in to use his Sea Snails, but he was out doing something else that day. _So it couldn't have been him_ , Nick noted. Looking around for anybody watching, Nick crept up to a wall and peered around the corner into the alley.

Two inklings were kicking something. One had a large body with dark green tentacles, bandages were all over his arms and legs and his face had a nasty sneer upon it with his green eyes in an intimating glare.

The other had dark blue tentacles and a skinny body, but he was rather tall. His back was to Nick, but he could see that he had piercings in his left ear, and a tattoo on his arm.

They both were laughing, not in pure joy, but clearly it was malicious. The one with the green tentacles even bit on whatever they were kicking, a large grin was upon his face with something dripping down from his mouth. They both had stopped kicking.

The one with blue tentacles crossed his arms, "You're so pathetic, y'know? My little bro is a wimp and you're a hundred times wimpier! Do us a favor and die or something."

Mr. Bandage (Nick decided quickly to give them nicknames) snorted, "Yeah! You're nothing but a bother and a mistake. Nobody likes you, even your family must hate you! You're lucky we don't go ahead and kill you now, and that's only because losers like you don't deserve to be killed by our hands!"

Mr. Tattoo nodded in agreement, and turned around to walk out of the alley. Mr. Bandage followed suit, not before giving one last kick to whatever they were talking to. Nick panicked, before slipping his headphones back into his ears and leaning against the wall he was on, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. They passed him without a second glance.

Checking if the coast was clear, Nick sneakily went down into the alley. It wasn't as dirty or messy as many stereotypical alley's were, but it was still pretty bad. He spotted a dark blue lump at the end of the alley, huddled in the corner. Walking closer to it, he realized it was a non-mature inkling. More squid than kid, basically.

They had noticeable bruises and cuts all around their body, their knees were to their chest and their arms were wrapped tight around them. Their head was buried in their knees, probably thinking about what those horrible inklings did to them.

Then, Nick noticed a hair band holding their dark blue tentacles behind their head, in the inkling society, that would make them a male. Nick slowly walked over to the boy, trying not to scare him and cause him to run.

Too late, the child looked up sharply with a small gasp. His yellow eyes were slightly watery with blue tears, glistening in the light. The kid went to stand up, but winced and sat back down almost immediately after. He glared at Nick.

"W-Who are you?! Are you another one of those guys?" he questioned, trying to back against the wall as much as possible.

Nick shook his head, "Nope. I was just walking by and happened to notice those guys over here. And my name is Nick. Are you okay, lil dude? I noticed them kicking you earlier."

The kid looked down at the ground for a moment, before looking back up with strained smile, "Could be better."

Nick winced, obviously he was in pain. "Well...Lemme help you up at least. We'll get you home to your mom and dad and I'm sure they absolutely love you, lil dude." He reached out a hand in an offer to help him.

The yellow eye'd boy took his hand without question, slowly managing to stand up on his own two feet. He was tall, taller than most non-humanoid inklings. He looked down at Nick with amusement in his eyes.

Nick looked up with wide eyes, "Wow, for a lil dude you sure are pretty tall."

The boy snickered, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen, almost fifteen!" He cheered, proudly crossing his arms with a smug smile on his face.

"Sixteen. I'm sixteen years old, _lil dude_." The not so young non-humanoid inkling mocked, a smug grin now upon his face.

Nick gapped, "Wait, really?! B-but...You're not humanoid." He raised a brow.

The sixteen year old scratched behind his head, "It's a long story. My name's Ian. How about we go over to the nearby cafe and I'll explain it to you there?" he pointed his thumb in the direction of the cafe.

"I thought you were injured? They were kicking you pretty hard not to leave a couple of bruises, dude." Nick stated with a worried look.

Ian shrugged, "I'll manage. Let's go."

* * *

With a sugar filled coffee in Nick's hand and half a dozen of donuts in Ian's, they sat down at a table and began to talk.

"So, care to share the details of whatever was going on back there?" Nick asked, munching on one of the donuts.

Ian tapped one of his fingers against the table, "Well, where do you want me to start? There's a whole bunch to go over after all."

Nick whined, "I dunno! Maybe with whoever those guys kicking you were?" he questioned, chewing his donut a little slower with a frown on his face.

Ian's mood quickly dropped, "Oh. Those guys. They've been picking on me ever since I found out why I'm like this. Today's wasn't even the worse they've done, y'know. John and Ben, my worst nightmare."

Nick huffed, "Why are you like that anyway? Did something happen when you were young or...?"

Ian crossed his arms. "I don't really know why I'm like this. From every doctor I've ever been to, they've all said that it was some sort of defect or something. I am physically incapable of becoming humanoid. I can only become half humanoid and half of the second to last stage of an inkling's life."

The younger inkling grunted in surprise, too busy munching on another donut to form actual words. He gulped down what was in his mouth, "Can you go in turf or ranked battles? They said that the age you had to be was fourteen and up but..." he trailed off.

The deformed inkling shook his head, "I never found out. My parents said not to take a risk and just avoid doing it for as long as I can. Fourteen is the age limit because usually all inklings can become humanoid when they're that age. But for me... I'm a special case."

"I say you should try and participate in a turf war! You never know, maybe you won't risk any weird health stuff and have a great time!" Nick said, happily slurping his coffee as soon as he finished.

Ian glanced off to the side, trying to not make any eye contact, "I don't really know if I should do that. Humanoid and Non-Humanoid inklings have very different bodies, what if getting splatted by ink not by my color hurts me severely?"

Nick leaned over the table, "Lemme spit on you then." He rolled his tongue in his mouth, trying to gather as much saliva as possible.

Ian made a disgusted noise, "Blegh! Why would you do that? That seems pretty gross, dude."

The yellow tentacled inkling shook his head, "My spit has a little bit of my ink in it, so if I put some on your body we can test your reaction to it. It kinda hurts, but it's not all that bad, I promise."

Ian warily glanced at him with wide yellow eyes, looking down at his arm before holding it out, "Fine. Do it on my hand and make it quick. I'd rather not be sitting here in this cafe looking stupid for a while." He looked away with his eyes tightly shut.

Nick nodded, proceeding with what he was doing, before spitting out a small glob of ink filled saliva onto Ian's hand. He wiped his mouth and sat back in his seat, waiting for Ian's reaction.

...

...

...

"Did you do it yet?" Ian asked, turning and looking over with one squinting eye.

Nick made a shocked noise, "I-I did it thirty seconds ago! How could've you not noticed it?"

Ian put his arm down, "Wait, _really_? I didn't feel a thing..." he looked down at his hand to search for anything. Finding nothing, he looked up at Nick with equal shock.

Nick pressed a finger to his chin, "Maybe if I...?" He reached back behind his head and undid the hair tie, his two tentacles swinging down to his shoulders. Picking up a fork with one hand, he covered his mouth with the other and quickly stabbed one of his tentacles with no hesitation.

The older inkling gasped, "Why'd you do that!? Doesn't that hurt?" He stared at Nick with wide eyes and his mouth was covered with his two blue hands.

The younger inkling nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. He shook his head to get rid of the tears and removed the fork from his tentacle, yellow ink dripping from it.

"H-Here." He sniffled, holding out one of his tentacles, "This has more concentrated ink in it than my spit, so maybe it'll have more of an effect. It's the same ink that I would use in a turf war."

Ian shook his head in exasperation, "You're nuts." He held out his hand again anyway.

Nick laughed, "I'm told that a bunch." He carefully held his tentacle over the older inkling's hand, squeezing it slightly to get a nice amount of ink onto his hand. Once he finished he nabbed a couple of napkins from the dispenser and gently pressed them to his tentacle, trying to stop it from leaking out anymore ink.

This time Ian felt it. Pulling back his hand sharply, he hissed, "Wow, holy frick that burns! Is this really what it's like in turf?"

Nick nodded, a lazy smile on his face. "Yep. You get used to it, though. Soon that burning sensation will just be like an itch that needs to be scratched."

The not quite humanoid inkling nodded in understanding, "How long does it take for the burning to go away?"

The younger inkling glanced upwards in thought before looking back down at him, "When you're in your humanoid form and get hit with one shot of another inklings ink of another color, it usually takes five seconds for it to go away. Ten with two, and so on. If you shift to squid form and go in your own ink color, it takes half that time."

Ian hummed, "Then how come it only took maybe one second for it to stop burning for me?"

...

...

...

"Wait, what?"

"What? Is that not supposed to happen?"

"No it's just... How?" Nick wondered.

"Here, do it again. Maybe we can see why this time."

"Are you sure? It might just be nothing..."

Ian shook his head, "Nah. Now I'm curious, and no matter how dangerous it is, I'm wanting to find out."

Nick shrugged, "Mmkay..." he murmured, slipping off the napkins from his tentacle he stabbed and tossing them to the trash. He again grabbed his tentacle and squeezed it over Ian's hand once more, yellow ink dripping onto it.

The ink burned Ian's hand, and he was tempted to bring it to his chest and blow on it, but he held it still, eager to see what would happen. The ink sat on his hand for a moment, before being covered by Ian's blue ink that constantly ran over his body.

. . .

"Huh." Ian said, "So that's what happened."

Nick was amazed, his eyes sparkling with excitement, "Woah! That was so cool! So did your body like, completely absorb my ink or something? Whatever it did, it was awesome!"

"I guess so. And you said it usually takes five seconds for an inkling in humanoid form to heal from getting hit?"

"Yeah! But yours only took two seconds! So it's faster for you to heal! That's so cool! I'm sorta jealous now."

Ian blushed, though it wasn't really noticeable with most of his face being nothing but blue. He tried to pretend not to be embarrassed by grabbing a donut and munching on it silently.

* * *

After a nice long chat with Ian, Nick got up and stretched, his tentacles swinging slightly. "I gotta go now, my mom doesn't like me being out too late and I gotta catch the train back to my area."

Ian nodded, a warm smile on his face. "I getcha, even though I live here in Inkopolis. My house isn't too far from here."

Nick pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper, "Here's my number, text me sometime, okay?" he handed it to Ian, a grin spreading across his cheeks.

The older inkling made a noise in affirmative, pocketing the paper without question. "I'll see you later!" he cheered, waving at the younger inkling that was heading out the door.

...

Nick sprinted back in, "MY TENTACLE IS STILL DRIPPING _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH_." He quickly grabbed some napkins and wrapped them around his tentacle messily, stuffing more into his pockets before running back outside, "SEE YOU LATER, IAN!"

Ian snickered.

* * *

 **Decided to put more effort into these and add some more description! What do you guys think of this one?**

 **Over 2,000 words... I think it's great.**

 **Review why don't you? They motivate me. No really, they do.**

 **...**

 **I'm not kidding.**

 **Next Chapter: Who fucking knows**

 **Also, Nick covered his mouth in case he ended up screaming from the pain. Okay? Okay.**


End file.
